In recent years, polypropylene fibers and nonwoven fabrics are subjected to various applications including a disposable diaper, a sanitary product, other hygienic products, a clothing material, a bandage, and a packaging material. Such fibers and nonwoven fabrics are often used directly on the skin and are thus demanded to have suitable elasticity and elastic recovery properties from the viewpoint of good wear feeling to the body and of easy body motion after wearing. This has encouraged the various technological developments of the fibers and nonwoven fabrics. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses an elastic nonwoven fabric with excellent elastic recovery properties and pleasant texture without stickiness and a textile product formed by using the elastic nonwoven fabric.
In addition, as a method of improving the texture such as tactile feel of the nonwoven fabric consisting of an olefin polymer, an additive such as a slipping agent is applied to the nonwoven fabric. This improves the tactile feel and the texture of the nonwoven fabric by bleeding the applied slipping agent into the surface of the nonwoven fabric.